Abhirika drabble os
by TheDamselInShiningArmour
Summary: Just a fluffy tale after ali asgar episode...I think its just something that would happen...not much of a story really. Anyways...review if u read! This is not a great one...dont say I dint warn ya. Posting again coz reviews show nahi kar rha


Hey guys...this is just a fluffy story - nothing much...so please don't read with much expectations if you are reading this.

AFTER ALI ASGAR CASE:

The case was solved and everybody went back home...everybody except abhijeet - he headed towards Tarika's house. The front door was open and he entered quietly. He tiptoed into the kitchen where Tarika was working. She had her back towards him and so she didn't see him yet. After a moment of staring at her cute working form, he hugged her from behind.

"Abhijeet," she squealed, immediately turning around.

He smiled at her as she broke from the hug to take a look at him once again.

"Main theek hu," he said, "par tum..."

He didn't continue for she was about to hug him again. He too went on to hug her. While still in the hug, he thought of the scene in the forensic lab - the way she had lost control over her emotions and the way he couldn't help letting his emotions out when he saw her that way, the way they were about to hug each other in front of everyone - and most of all, the way he talked to Dr. Salunkhe when he coughed...he still couldn't believe that he had actually done that! In earlier phases of their relationship, they would deny it when someone taunted them, later they would blush and shy away when Dr. Salunkhe said something...Abhijeet even went on to getting irritated at times - but he didn't have the guts to say things like "kyu...khaasi kyu aayi?" From a cute forensic scientist, Tarika had become his reason to live...and they knew it, there was no turning back now...not only them, everyone knew it. Alas, he couldn't propose her yet...he had gone alone to Goa to do something special for her. But who knew that he would lose his wallet and phone there?

"Abhijeet," Tarika whispered while they were still hugging, "Kya soch rahe ho?"

"bas yahi," he rubbed her back, smiling, "ki kaise tum Dr. Tarika se meri Tarika ji ban gayi."

"Tum bhi na," she blushed.

Abhijeet held her by the shoulder to have a look at her blushing face...noticing how crimson it had turned, he decided to be romantic.

"Main bhi kya...Tarika ji?" he asked in his flirt-iest tone.

Tarika blushed harder and then her expression changed to anger, leaving her boyfriend in bewilderment.

"Tarika...kya hua?"

He put his hand on her shoulder and she jerked it off.

"Tarika bolo na...ye achanak tumhe kya hua?"

"Tum bahot bure ho..."

Her face looked like she was about to cry. So Abhijeet didn't say anything, he gave her the required time to speak.

"kya zaroorat thi," her tone was barely above a whisper, "aise satane ki? Pata hai uss laash ko dekh kar main kitna dar gayi thi?"

"Arey wo toh main bas Salunkhe sahab ko...(on seeing her "is it really so?" look)...aap dono ke reactions dekhna chahta tha."

"Aur agar kal koi tumhe phone karke kahe ki mere ghar ke saamne meri laash mere ghar ke saamne mili hai toh?"

"Ye...ye tum kya keh rahi ho?" his expression was mixture of anger and sorrow, "Mere rehte tumhe kabhi bhi kuch ho sakta hai kya?"

Tarika only shook her head...he then realized what she was trying to say. He was so lost thinking about the fun he would have seeing them cry that he didn't realize the amount of pain it would give her. He couldn't believe that he had hurt his angel just for having a little fun.

"I am sorry Tarika, " he said sincerely, "Please mujhe maaf kardo"

Without another word, both of them went to the living room and sat on the sofa. She rested her head on his chest and he put his arm around her waist...they stayed like that for a while in comfortable silence. They didn't need words to communicate to each other...their love had its own language. They found peace and bliss in each other's arms - a feeling that nothing else could bring.

"I am sorry," his voice was drowned in guilt, "Mera irada tumhe hurt karne ka nahi tha."

She raised her head from his chest, realizing that he was feeling really bad about it.

"I know Abhijeet," she said, cupping his face, "tumhara irada nahi tha..."

He was moved by the amount of understanding she had. Once again, he realized how lucky he was to have her.

"Tumne," he said holding both her hands, "apni kasam -"

"Main bahot dar gayi thi Abhijeet," she broke from his touch and tears were rolling down her cheeks now, she didn't conceal them anymore.

"Arey arey Tarika," he said in a soft tone, "ro mat...dekho main idhar hu - tumhare saamne."

Seeing his radiant smile and the love overflowing from his eyes, a smile crept up her face.  
She moved her palm over his face. When her hand was close to his lips, he turned so that her hand was over his lips. Keeping his eyes locked in hers, he kissed it. She now smiled in pure bliss relishing his kiss - all sorrow and pain was forgotten. Only he could make her feel so happy and so special. Still smiling, she moved her hand to his hair, caressing it and then placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Waise,"he spoke to lighten the atmosphere, "aap rone ke baad bhi bahot khoobsoorat lagti hain Tarika ji."

She looked at the floor blushing. Boy, this man could make her this way in any given condition.

"Abhijeet," she said as she smiled her thank you, "bhook toh lagi hogi? Maine tumhare favorite cheeze banayi hain"

"Arey waah," he said, "toh phir der kis baat ki? Ek minute, ek minute...toh aapko pata tha ki main aane waala hu?"

"Ab itna toh maim tumhe samajti hu," she smiled, "Tum fresh ho kar aa jao, main khana laga deti hu."

Then they had a pleasant time eating. After finishing, both of them wished each other a good night and went to their rooms (abhijeet to the room he always used when he stayed at her place and tarika to her bedroom) Abhijeet stayed up for an hour more to complete his filework. And after he was done, he went to take another glance at his girlfriend. Softly, he caressed her hair and mumbled a sorry.  
He was about to leave when she grabbed his hand.

"Tumhara kaam khatam ho gaya?" she sat up on her bed and he sat beside her

"Haan...bas abhi abhi khatam hua."

"Abhijeet," she said, "Goa mein...tumhara wallet aur phone gum ho gaya - tumhe chot toh nahi lagi na?"

He was shocked at the sudden question but then he smiled at her concern.

"arey nahi nahi...tum pareshan mat ho...tum so jao - main bilkul theek hu."

"tum bhi thak gaye hoge na? Tum bhi so jao"

Reluctantly he got up from the bed and moved towards the door when her voice stopped him.

"Kaha ja rahe ho?"

Was she asking him to stay? He was positive she was yet he wanted to ensure it.

"M-m-matlab?"

She didn't reply...she only turned her back towards him, smiling. This was all he needed...he knew what she was saying. He laid beside her and feeling his breath, she turned to face him. Soon they drifted into deep slumber hugging each other.

Kay guys...I know kuch khaas nahi tha...actually mere exams hain...isiliye main zyaada nahi likh paa rahi - this is just a natural situation according to me after yesterday's episode. Anyways...do review guys...criticism is welcome - mujhe bhi ye story zyaada pasand nahi.


End file.
